Mimpi
by mikokoi
Summary: ketika kau memimpikan seseorang yang tak terduga berkali-kali. Begitu nyata, hingga kau ragu itu hanyalah sekadar mimpi. bad summary, my first fanfiction. happy reading XD
1. Chapter 1

Seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ tengah menulis hasil penjelasan guru matematikanya yang tertera di papan tulis. Keadaan kelas saat itu sepi karena semua murid sibuk mencatat dengan khusuknya.

Namun ketika sedang menulis, tiba-tiba gadis tadi merasakan sesuatu yang hangat berhembus di lehernya. Rasanya agak geli, tapi gadis musim semi itu menghiraukannya, menganggap itu hanyalah angin panas dari luar yang tak sengaja mampir ke lehernya.

Tak lama setelah itu, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengecup lehernya. Seketika detak jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat dan memompa darah di dalam tubuhnya dengan kecepatan yang tak biasa. Ia ingin sekali menengok untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya, tapi lehernya seketika terasa terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan.

Ia mencoba untuk fokus menulis ketika kecupan itu terlepas. Berusaha menganggap bahwa itu hanyalah khayalannya yang berlebihan akibat terlalu sering menonton drama korea dan lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Tapi ia yakin, kecupan itu terasa begitu nyata untuk dapat disebut khayalan. _Ada yang tidak beres,_ begitulah pikirnya.

Ia masih berusaha untuk terlihat sedang-sibuk-menulis ketika udara hangat kembali berhembus. Bukan lagi di lehernya, melainkan di telinganya. Lamat-lamat, terdengar sebuah bariton tepat di telinganya,

"aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini, jantungnya seperti akan melompat dari tempat yang seharusnya. Sungguh, ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia mengenali suara itu. Jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan sama sekali tak membantunya untuk berpikir. Ia tak mengingat pemilik suara tersebut.

Di saat ia tengah berpikir keras untuk mengingat pemilik suara itu, sebuah rambut keperakan mencuat dari belakangnya disusul tiupan kecil di telinga yang membuatnya sedikit geli.

 _Tunggu, ada sesuatu yang salah..._

Jika dipikir dengan logika, seseorang berambut peraklah yang pasti melakukan hal itu kepada dirinya. Dan hanya ada seorang manusia berambut perak yang diketahuinya hidup di bumi yang sama dengannya. Dan itu adalah...

GURU MATEMATIKANYA!

Tubuh Sakura menegang saat telinganya digigit kecil. Gadis _pink_ itu sangat _shock,_ membuat suara bel sekolah berdering begitu nyaring di telinganya...

 _KRING... KRING... KRING..._

* * *

 _KRING... KRING... KRING..._

Sakura terbangun dengan napas yang memburu. Keringat mengalir dengan deras di sekitar pelipisnya.

"Argh... untung hanya mimpi." Dia menjambak rambut merah jambunya dengan frustasi. Ini kali pertama ia merasa bersyukur mendengar bunyi nyaring jam beker yang membangunkannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bermimpi seaneh itu?" gumamnya seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Kalau yang ada di mimpinya itu adalah Sasuke, —pangeran tampan berhati dingin di sekolah—sih tak masalah. Tentu dia dengan senang hati memimpikannya. Tapi jika yang ada di dalam mimpinya itu adalah guru matematikanya, rasanya ia ingin segera mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup ke dasar bumi.

"Oh, kami-sama, mungkin aku lupa membaca doa sebelum tidur tadi malam."

 **tbc :v**


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang guru pria dengan jenggot yang cukup lebat terus saja berceloteh ria seakan seluruh murid di kelas yang diajarnya antusias mendengarkan. Ia tak mempedulikan suara dengkuran Naruto yang tertidur, suara Shikamaru yang menguap dan menggumamkan kata 'bosan' berkali-kali, serta kelakuan kiba yang usil dengan melempar-lemparkan kertas serta menyumpal kertas yang telah diremas-remas ke mulut Naruto yang terbuka saat sedang tertidur.

Dia adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi-sensei, guru agama kelas XII-A. Dia sedang bercerita tentang sejarah penyebaran agama di seluruh dunia. Hanya segelintir orang yang terlihat serius memperhatikan, termasuk Sakura. Tentunya.

Sakura merupakan salah satu murid yang terkenal pandai di kalangan para guru dan ia tak mungkin merusak _image_ yang telah lama dibangunnya hanya karena mengantuk saat mendengarkan guru agamanya bercerita.

Namun sepertinya, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu kalau saat ini, pikirannya tak sedang berada dalam kelas. Pikirannya berkeliaran dan terbang ke tempat lain. Yaitu ke kamar tidurnya, kembali ke pagi di mana ia terbangun dari mimpi nistanya itu.

Sakura masih tak habis pikir, mengapa ia dapat memimpikan hal tersebut. Bagaimana jika yang bersangkutan tahu kalau ia memimpikannya seperti _itu?_ Gila rasanya.

Sakura memejamkan mata dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Berusaha mengenyahkan hal-hal aneh yang tengah mengelilingi otaknya. Ia sedang berusaha untuk kembali fokus tepat ketika gurunya berkata, "Terkadang, sebuah mimpi dapat menggambarkan kehidupan yang akan terjadi. Bisa saja mimpi yang kalian alami akan terjadi suatu saat nanti. Atau, mimpi itu dikirimkan oleh tuhan untuk memperingatkan kita akan sesuatu."

Dan setelah itu, Sakura termangu untuk beberapa saat.

*

Ramai. Itulah satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan suasana kantin siang ini. Semua murid dari berbagai tingkatan kelas berbaur satu dengan yang lainnya demi mengisi perut yang keroncongan. Termasuk Sakura dengan kawan-kawannya. Mereka telah mengambil tempat di sebuah meja di bagian paling pinggir, berhadapan langsung dengan taman sekolah yang indah. Cukup strategis.

Sakura mengaduk-aduk gelas yang berisi jus stroberi tanpa minat. Mengamati keadaan kantin yang penuh serta keempat temannya yang berbincang dengan seru. Ia sedang tak berselera untuk makan. Ia bahkan tak merasa lapar sedikitpun. Ia hanya memesan segelas jus stroberi yang sebenarnya tak ingin dibelinya, sedang keempat kawannya—Ino, Tenten, Temari, dan Hinata —dengan lahapnya menyantap makanan yang mereka pesan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hei, hei, kalian tahu tidak?" tanya Ino heboh, yang dibalas dengan tak kalah heboh oleh kawan-kawannya,—minus Hinata—sedangkan Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Kemarin ..." Ino mengecilkan volume suaranya, membuat yang lain refleks mengarahkan kepala mereka mendekati Ino.

"Ada apa, ada apa?" Itu suara Tenten

"Kemarin ..."

"Ya...?" Kini, semua orang telah mengerubungi Ino. Bahkan, Sakura yang tadinya acuh pun kini ikut mendekati Ino, penasaran.

"Kemarin... Kakashi-sensei mengobati lukaku! Kyaa! _" Jeritnya, membuat yang lain menyerukan nama 'Ino' dengan kompak dan menutup telinga kuat-kuat.

Sakura yang sudah terbiasa mendengar jeritan cempreng gadis itu pun angkat suara, "Huh! Aku kira apa yang akan kau katakan adalah sesuatu yang penting. Dasar Ino _pig_ " ia mendengus sebal sambil kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang terhenti tadi, yaitu mengaduk-aduk jus stroberi.

"Itu penting _forehead._ P.E.N.T.I.N.G."

"Hn, terserah kau saja lah," balas Sakura sambil yang mencantumkan _trademark_ milik sang Uchiha, 'hn'.

Setelah mengecek telinganya dan memastikan bahwa benda itu masih cukup baik untuk digunakan, Temari buka suara, "Benarkah? Mengobati? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia mengob ..."

"Mengobati luka hatinya setelah putus dari Gaara," sambar Sakura cepat, memotong perkataan Ino, yang dibalas dengan _deathglare_ olehnya.

"Sebenarnya, itu juga termasuk sih. Karena dia telah mengisi relung hatiku yang kosong setelah ditinggalkan Gaara. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan."

"Terus apa dong? Cepat beritahu kami," desak Tenten tak sabar.

"Baiklah, akan keceritakan. Jadi, kemarin, ketika aku sedang bersepatu roda di trotoar,aku tersandungdan terjatuh. Lututku sedikit berdarah karena aku tak memakai pelindung lutut kala itu. Perih rasanya. Lalu tiba-tiba, seseorang mengulurkan tangan padaku. Saat aku mengangkat kepala, ternyata itu adalah Kakashi-sensei! Dia memapahku dan mengobati luka di lututku. Aaw, saat itu aku merasa sepertia ada jutaan kupu-kupu terbang memenuhi perutku. Nah, begitulah ceritanya."

"Woaah, benarkah? Beruntungnya dirimu." Temari memekik, membuat Sakura kembali memutar bola matanya.

"Hahaha... keren, kan? Lihat ini. Ini luka yang kemarin diobati Kakashi-sensei. Kapan-kapan aku akan lebih sering bersepatu roda di trotoar dan akan lebih sering terjatuh," ucapnya bangga sambil mengangkat kaki yang di bagian lutunya terdapat plester, bagaikan trofi penghargaan yang patut dibanggakan.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Kakashi-sensei kan hanya seorang guru matematika dengan rambut beruban. Mengapa kalian begitu tergila-gila padanya?" Sakura bertanya dengan kening berkerut-kerut heran. Setelah mengatakan itu, ingin rasanya Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang lebar, karena ia baru teringat bahwa guru yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah orang yang sama seperti yang ada dalam mimpi hinanya.

"Huh? Beruban? Itu perak sakura, perak! Ingat itu!" ucap Temari mengingatkan, dibalas dengan Sakura yang memutar bola matanya—lagi.

"Kau ini. Dia itu tampan. Pake banget malahan. Bahkan, sebagian dari fans Sasuke beralih menjadi fans Kakashi-sensei, lho," ujar Ino.

"Benarkah? Menurutku dia biasa saja." Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh, membuat Ino menepuk jidatnya.

"Dia itu tampan, Sakura. Coba kau perhatikan dia dengan teliti. Wajahnya, matanya, hidung mancungnya, rahangnya. Aw, dan kau akan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya." Tenten mengacung-acungkan sumpit ke depan wajah Sakura dengan semangat bagaikan Soekarno yang sedang berorasi.

"Kalian lebay deh," cibir sakura.

"Me-menurutku..." terdengar sebuah suara lirih, bagai suara kertas yang dirobek. Seketika, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, dan Temari terdiam. Mereka menoleh ke sebuah arah yang diyakini adalah asal dari suara lembut tersebut.

"Menurutku... Kakashi-sensei me-memang ta-tampan," Ucap seorang gadis lavender bermata indigo di bagian paling ujung meja. Wajahnya yang memerah menandakan bahwa ia tengah gugup. Apalagi jika gadis yang hampir dilupakan eksistensinya ini—jika ia tidak berbicara, mungkin semua orang akan lupa bahwa ia berada disana—dipandangi oleh seluruh kawannya dengan tatapan intens, sekaligus tatapan tak percaya.

Oh, demi Kami-sama yang agung, Hinata mengakui kalau Kakashi-sensei tampan? Semua yang mendengarnya—Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari—tercekat untuk beberapa saat. Bahkan Ino dan Temari nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Hinata yang tak menduga akan mendapatkan reaksi seperti ini dari kewan-kawannya langsung memalingkan wajah, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang saat ini tak hanya sekadar memerah, melainkan sudah seperti kepiting sehabis di rebus.

"A-apa yang kau bilang tadi, Hinata-chan?" Temari bertanya untuk memastikan apakah telinganya bermasalah atu tidak.

"Etto ... a-aku bi-bilang ... Kakashi-sensei ... tampan." Ia menyebutkan kata terakhir dengan berbisik sambil memilin ujung baju seragamnya dengan gugup.

"Tuh, kau dengar kan Sakura, Hinata yang alim dan pemalu pun mengakui ketampanan guru matematika kita yang satu itu" seru Ino penuh Kemenangan yang dibalas dengan dengusan sebal oleh Sakura. "Hn, baiklah-baiklah. Mungkin aku memang salah." Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, tanda menyerah. Membuat kawan-kawannya—minus Hinata—tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Setelah hari ini berakhir, Sakura berniat untuk memperhatikan guru matematikanya itu dengan cermat. Sebegitu tampannya kah Kakashi-sensei hingga separuh fans Sasuke minggat, bahkan mampu membuat seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang alim dan pemalu mengakui ketampanannya? Yeah, Sakura akan mencari kebenaran akan semua hal itu.

 **tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Sakura dan seluruh kebodohan yang dimilikinya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi. Ia benar-benar tak ingat apapun. Ia tak tahu badai apa yang membuatnya terhimpit dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Ya, terhimpit. Itu kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan keadaanya saat ini. Terhimpit di antara tembok dan... GURU MATEMATIKANYA—Kakashi-sensei! Ia tak tahu angin ribut macam apa yang menyeret gurunya itu hingga berada di depannya. Merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura. Menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Kakashi-sensei seperti tengah kerasukan setan dan seluruh roh jahat yang ada di muka bumi ini. Matanya berkilat-kilat. Memancarkan pendar aneh yang tak dapat didefinisikan oleh sakura. Ia bahkan tak peduli pada status mereka yang masih sebagai guru-murid, seragam sekolah yang masih mereka kenakan saat ini, juga lokasi peristiwa ini terjadi—depan gudang di halaman belakang sekolah.

Mata _onyx_ dan _ruby_ milik Kakashi-sensei menatap Sakura lapar. Sakura hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum memejamkan mata. Ia tak bisa membalas tatapan itu. Tak bisa. Tak bisa dengan semua perasaan aneh yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa menatap gurunya dengan keadaan seperti _itu._ Dengan rambut perak kerennya yang mencuat tak beraturan, iris berlainan warnanya yang indah, serta sebuah seringai yang sialnya membuat ia tampak begitu err—tampan di mata Sakura.

"Ka-kashi ... sens ... hmmp..."

Pria itu memotong ucapan gadis _pink_ dihadapannya dengan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mungilnya yang ranum. Sakura mendorong dada bidang guru dihadapannya dengan seluruh sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, namun tak berpengaruh apapun. Tenaga Kakashi jelas lebih besar dari Sakura.

Pria _heterokromia_ itu semakin tak terkendali dan mulai menjalari tubuh Sakura dengan tangannya. Sakura meronta, tapi rasanya sia-sia saja. Hingga tiba-tiba...

"EKHM!" Sebuah dehaman keras menginterupsi kegiatan yang dilakukan Kakashi terhadap Sakura. Kakashi menengok ke arah datangnya suara menemukan seorang wanita _blonde_ yang masih tampak muda di umurnya yang telah menginjak kepala empat. Tsunade Senju, kepala sekolah SMAN 1 Konoha.

 _Bencana._

Wanita itu menatap Kakashi dan Sakura bergantian dengan tatapan nyalang. Jelas, bukan sebuah pertanda baik.

"A-aku dapat me-menjelaskan ha-hal i-ini," ucap Kakashi terbata-bata. Dan Tsunade memperlihatkan bahasa tubuh seolah berkata, _semua-sudah-jelas-tak-perlu-kau-jelaskan-kembali._

Tsunade mengangkat salah satu tangan dan menjentikkan jarinya di udara. Seketika, muncul beberapa orang berpakaian hitam-hitam yang meloncat dari belakang atap gudang. _Ninja._

"Semua perbuatan yang kalian lakukan sungguh memalukan. Merusak nama baik sekolah. Mencoreng harga diri sekolah ini. Dan sampah seperti kalian berdua pantas dienyahkan dari dunia ini," Tsunade dengan lantang berbicara, membuat nyali Sakura dan Kakashi menciut.

"Bunuh mereka!" ujar wanita itu. Datar dan dingin. Guru-murid itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ninja-ninja itu mengeluarkan katana dan menebaskannya ke leher Kakashi tanpa beban, membuat Sakura menjerit tertahan melihatnya. Sakura melihat salah seorang ninja bersiap menebas lehernya dengan katana, seperti yang mereka lakukan kepada Kakashi. Katana itu berayun dengan indah di udara, mengarah ke leher Sakura dan—AAAAAAA...

*

—AAAAAAA...

Menjerit. Terlonjak dari tidur dan terengah-engah. _Emerald_ itu terbelalak. Mengusap keringat di wajahnya dengan kasar.

"ASTAGA! MIMPI APA AKU BARUSAN?!

Ia menyentuh lehernya berkali-kali, memastikan lehernya masih berada pada tempat yang seharusnya. Ia mengusap dada, tanda syukur karena masih dapat terbangun setelah mengalami mimpi _absurd_ -nya yang sungguh-sungguh tidak jelas itu.

Ia meraba-raba nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Mencari jam weker. Sebelum akhirnya melenguh panjang dan membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang.

03.32

Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun dari tidur. Apalagi jika bangun karena mimpi se-NISTA itu.

Sakura yakin, ia telah membaca doa sebelum tidur tadi malam. Lima kali bahkan. Namun, kenapa mimpinya malah semakin HINA?

Ia menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan berbaring dengan tenang. Merutuki mimpi yang membuat tidurnya terganggu. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena sesaat setelah berbaring, ia kembali terlelap. Dengan harapan, di sisa waktu tidurnya yang sedikit ini, tak ada mimpi aneh yang merecoki tidurnya—lagi.

 **tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oy, Sakura, kau ikut dengan kami ke kantin atau tidak?" teriak seseorang dengan suara cempreng yang begitu dikenal Sakura sebagai suara Ino dari depan pintu kelas. Teriakan Ino begitu nyaring, hingga membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini begitu sering melamun tersentak pelan.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Sakura menggelengkan kepala dan balas berteriak kepada Ino, "Tidak. Aku tidak lapar."

"Huh? Tidak lapar? Tumben sekali. Kau kan yang paling gembul di antara kami, _Forehead."_

"Berisik kau, Ino Pig! Aku hanya sedang tak berselera untuk makan. Kalian pergilah tanpaku." Sakura mengayun-ayunkan tangannya seperti tengah mengusir. Ino memajukan bibirnya, cemberut.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa," Ino dan yang lainnya beranjak pergi. Sementara itu, selepas Sakura merapikan buku-buku di atas mejanya, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas. Ia telah berniat untuk menghabiskan jam istirahatnya dengan membaca buku di Perpustakaan sekolah.

Ia berpikir, ia dapat menjernihkan pikirannya yang mulai tidak beres—menurut sakura—di tempat itu. Pikirannya yang akhir-akhir ini memimpikan seseorang dengan keadaan yang tak wajar. Pikiran yang secara tidak langsung didatangi oleh seseorang yang sudah dua malam ini ia mimpikan.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju perpustakaan sekolah, ia terus memikirkan tentang hal ini. Namun, ia tak juga menemukan alasan mengapa Kakashi-sensei masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya selama dua hari berturut-turut. Ia juga tak kunjung mengerti mengapa mimpinya bersama Kakashi-sensei selalu tidak pernah _baik-baik._ Padahal sebelum mimpi itu muncul, Kakashi-sensei tak pernah sekalipun ada dipikirannya—kecuali saat ada tugas matematika, tentunya.

"Aku bahkan tak menyukainya," gerutu gadis _pink_ itu di tengah jalan.

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat akan mata pelajaran agama yang diajar oleh Hiruzen Sarutobi-Sense tempo hari. Ia ingat bahwa Sarutobi-sensei membahas soal mimpi yang hanya didengar dengan selewat itu. Katanya, terkadang mimpi memiliki maksud tertentu bagi orang yang memimpikannya. Apa mimpinya memiliki maksud tertentu? Apa Tuhan sedang bermaksud untuk menyampaikan sesuatu kepadanya?

Bah! Pesan macam apa yang mungkin disampaikan tuhan lewat mimpi se-HINA itu? Sakura mengeleng cepat. Mengenyahkan pikiran jahat yang melewati kepalnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Tak terasa, perpustakan telah berada di hadapannya. Ia mendorong pintu dan merasakan udara dingin dari _air conditioner_ yang menyala di dalam. Mengalahkan angin gerah di pertengahan musim panas yang bertiup di luar.

Sakura berjalan ke sebuah meja bundar lebar berkaki pendek. Mencatat nama dan asal kelas di sebuah buku tebal bersampul coklat yang tampak usang. Menandakan kedatangannya ke perpus siang itu.

Ia berjalan mengitari rak-rak dengan berbagai jenis buku, mencari sebuah untuk dibaca. Hingga akhirnya, matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku yang menarik minatnya. Buku itu tebal dengan sampul berwarna hitam pada seluruh sisinya, dan judul yang ditulis dengan warna merah darah. _Fantasy._

Sakura duduk di sebuah kursi tinggi yang terhubung dengan meja yang juga berkaki tinggi. Meja itu memiliki sekat di bagian depan dan sampingnya, bertujuan agar pembaca yang duduk di sana tidak merasa tertanggu dengan pembaca lainnya.

Membacalah Sakura dengan khidmat. Sesekali membelalakan mata ketika membaca beberapa bagian yang tak terduga dalam novel itu. Sakura yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata dapat dengan mudah membaca buku tebal itu dengan cepat. Hanya dalam setengah jam, dia sudah mencapai pertengahan, walau buku yang dibacanya memiliki delapan ratus halaman!

Ketika tengah asik membaca, terdengar bariton seorang pria yang berdeham dengan suara keras, membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam perpustakaan menengok ke sumber suara. Dan di depan pintu masuk, terlihatlah seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut peraknya yang seolah melawan gravitasi. Matanya yang sayu menyabit ketika tersenyum ke arah penjaga perpustakaan, Iruka Umino-sensei.

Semua orang di dalam perpustakaan itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang tertunda akibat dehaman tadi. Ralat. Semua, kecuali satu. Yaitu seorang gadis dengan rambut merah jambu sebahu. Ia yang perhatiannya sempat teralihkan tak kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, melainkan terus memperhatikan pria tersebut dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

 _Aku akan membuktikan pada yang lain, bahwa Kakashi-sensei tak setampan yang mereka bilang._

Dia terus memata-matai guru matematikanya itu sambil berpura-pura membaca buku. Gurunya yang menyentuh dagunya ketika tengah berpikir, tangannya yang dia masukan ke saku celana, garis rahangnya yang tegas, iris matanya yang berlainan warna, serta mata sayunya yang menyabit ketika tersenyum tak luput dari perhatian Sakura. Dan seketika, muncul satu kata yang melintas di kepalanya.

 _Tampan._

Ah, sial. Apa yang barusan dipikirkannya? Tampan? Kakashi-sensei tampan? Apa barusan kepalanya habis terbentur? Rasanya kepalanya baik-baik saja tadi. Dia menggelengkan kepalannya cepat lalu mengalihkan atensinya pada buku yang sedang dia pegang. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena beberapa detik setelahnya, ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada pria jangkung yang kini tengah membuka-buka sebuah buku tebal yang tidak diketahuinya.

Pria itu menyipitkan pandangannya ketika ia tengah membaca. _Anjir, kok gayanya bisa cool gitu sih?_ Sakura lekat memandangi gurunya sambil beristigfar tepat ketika orang yang sedang dipandang mengalihkan pandanganya dan berakhir tepat di mata Sakura.

 _SIAL._

Sakura buru-buru menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, memandang ke mana saja asalkan bukan ke arah pria yang sepertinya kini sedang menatap dirinya. Setelah dirasa aktingnya cukup _baik,_ ia melirik sekilas ke pria itu, menatap bukunya kembali sambil menepuk jidatnya yang lebar. _Baka._

Apa caranya memandang pria itu terlalu eksplisit? Apa dirinya benar-benar ketahuan?

Gadis itu menengok kembali ke tempat di mana pria tadi berdiri. Namun ia tidak menemukan apapun di sana selain rak-rak yang penuh berisi buku. Ia mendorong kursinya, dan menahan agar kursi itu tidak jatuh dengan memegang ujung meja. Menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Namun tak menemukan pria berambut perak itu di manapun.

"Sedang mencari apa, Haruno-san?"

"sstt... jangan berisik. Aku sedang mencari seseorang."

"siapa?"

"kakash... HUWAAA..."

Sakura terjatuh dari tempat duduknya ketika menyadari siapa yang mengajukan pertanyaan padanya tadi. Semua orang yang berada di dalam perpustakan melirik dirinya tajam karena merasa terganggu dengan suara jeritannya tadi. Gadis _pink_ itu mengelus-elus bokongnya yang sakit dan melirik ke arah kanan. Di sana, entah sejak kapan, berdiri seorang pria jangkung dengan mata sayu, rambut perak yang menantang gravitasi, serta sepasang manik yang berlainan warna tengah mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Pria yang sejak tadi mencuri perhatiannya.

"Butuh bantuan?" ucap pria itu sembari tersenyum, membuat matanya menyabit. Sakura menatap pria itu tak berkedip. Sungguh, ia merasa bingung. Apa sejak awal kegiatan memata-matainya sudah kakashi ketahui? Apa yang ia lakukan terlalu mencolok? Ia menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Mungkin kau harus meminta anak teater mengajarimu main peran sepulang dari sini, Haruno-san. Tadi _acting_ mu buruk sekali. Atau jika kau ingin memata-matai seseorang tanpa ketahuan, kau harus sering-sering menonton film-film detektif dari televisi."

Setelah kakashi mengatakan itu, ia sungguh-sungguh ingin ninja-ninja dalam mimpinya muncul dan memenggal kepalanya saat ini juga. _Oh, kami-sama ... tolong aku ..._

*

"Hei, Sakura... angkat kepalamu. Dia melirikmu sejak tadi."

Ino yang duduk di sebelah Sakura sejak tadi menyikut rusuk Sakura tanpa henti. Namun hal itu tidak digubris sama sekali oleh gadis itu. Sakura terus saja menunduk, menempelkan keningnya di atas meja, seperti sedang tertidur. Membuat Kakashi yang sedang mengajar di kelas meliriknya sejak tadi. _Lebih baik begini daripada menunjukan wajah padanya, begitu pikirnya._

Jika kalian ingin tahu, kejadian ini terjadi tepat setelah ia kepegok saat sedang memata-matai pria itu di perpustakaan. Ia yang terjatuh dibantu berdiri oleh pria itu dan berbincang sedikit dengannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, perbincangan searah. Kakashi menanyainya banyak hal, membuat sakura merasa seperti sedang diintrogasi. Sedangkan ia yang ditanya hanya menjawab 'ya' dan 'tidak' karena terlalu malu dengan kejadian itu.

"Jika kalian belum mengerti, mungkin **Haruno-san** dapat membantu saya untuk menjawabnya." Kakashi berbicara keras, dengan penekanan yang berlebihan pada saat menyebut nama gadis yang dimaksud. Sakura tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya seketika. Semua yang ada di kelas langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Hah? Apa?" sakura tidak mengerti.

"Saya bilang, mungkin Haruno-san dapat ke depan kelas untuk membantu mengerjakan soal yang saya tulis di papan tulis tadi."

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan berdiri. Sedangkan Kakashi tersenyum miring di depan sana.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, ino-pig?" sakura berbisik sebelum maju ke depan. Ino mendelik tak terima. "Aku sudah melakukannya berulang kali tadi," ino memutar bola matanya yang dibalas dengan dengusan oleh sakura.

Sakuka mengambil spidol yang disodorkan oleh kakashi dan menghadap papan tulis untuk berpikir.

"Jika ingin memikirkanku, jangan di kelas. Kau bisa datang ke kantorku kapanpun kau mau," Kakashi berbisik tepat di telinga sakura. Sakura menahan napas.

"Dan kau tak perlu memata-mataiku jika ingin terus melihatku. Karena kau bisa memintanya langsung padaku. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu. Bahkan jika kau meminta lebih."

Dan seketika, Sakura berharap ninja-ninja yang muncul di mimpinya kembali datang dan memenggal kepala guru matematikanya saat ini juga. Ia mau mati.

 **tbc**


	5. chapter 5

Dingin. Sakura menarik selimutnya sampai ke dagu. Berusaha mengusir dingin yang sedari tadi marajam belulangnya tanpa ampun. Namun usahanya dirasa sia-sia karena dingin yang disarakannya tak berkurang.

Dengan masih terpejam ia menggosok lengannya. Tak membantu sedikitpun. Apa mungkin ia menyalakan air conditioner? Sakura pun berusaha bangkit untuk mematikan benda penghasil dingin tersebut. Namun gerakannya untuk bangun terhenti ketika ada sebuah benda berat yang hangat menyenntuh kulitnya. Benda itu melintang menindih perut dan punggung bawahnya.

Nyaman.

Sakura memegang benda hangat tersebut dan mengelus-elusnya. Beusaha mendapatkan lebih banyak kehangatan dari sana. Tiba-tiba, gadis itu merasa ditarik ke belakang oleh benda panjang yang menindih perutnya hingga punggungnya menabrak sesuatu. Benda yang ditabrak punggungnya besar dan bidang serta tak kalah hangat dari benda panjang yang menindih perutnya. Rasa hangat dan nyaman menjalari kulitnya yang kedinginan.

Tetapi, rasa penasarannya perlahan muncul. Sebenarnya, benda apakah itu? Ia berusaha memindahkan benda yang menindih perutnya itu dan bangkit. Tetapi di saat ia hampir berhasil mengangkat benda itu, benda itu justru bertambah berat dan kembali menindih perutnya.

Ia berusaha kembali untuk mengangkat benda itu, tetapi benda itu justru kembali menarik tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh benda kokoh di belakangnya dengan erat. Rasa penasaran semakin menguasainya. Ia dengan sekuat tenaga mengangkat benda itu, kuat sekali hingga ia rasa kantuknya hilang dan merasa sudah tidak perlu tidur lagi. Tapi tetap tak berhasil. Entah dia yang lemah atau benda itu yang terlalu berat, ia kembali gagal memindahkan benda itu dari atas tubuhnya.

Di kegelapan kamar yang menyelimuti, ia berusaha menarik tubuhnya, dengan seluruh sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, agar terlepas dari benda berat yang 'menahan'nya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menarik tubuhnya dengan memegang ujung kasur yang tengah ia tiduri. Ia mengatur pernapasan agar tenaganya semakin besar.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Dan berhasil! Benda itu terlepas dari perutnya. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya untuk mencari saklar lampu. Namun sebelum berhasil menyalakan lampu, ia mendengar suara lenguhan. Ia menengok ke arah sumber suara itu muncul. Dari atas tempat tidur.

Dengan hanya dibantu oleh cahaya bulan, Sakura melihat ranjang, dan melihat sesuatu yang bergerak di bawah selimutnya. Perlahan, ia naik kembali ke atas ranjangnya untuk menyingkirkan selimut dari benda asing yang bergerak-gerak itu.

"Sakura?"

Deg. Bariton seseorang tertangkap telinganya. Jelas, suara tersebut berasal dari bawah selimut itu. Jadi, itu manusia?

"Mengapa kau tak berada dipelukanku? Apa kau mimpi buruk? Atau jangan-jangan... kau ingin melakukannya lagi ya?" suara itu terdengar lagi. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Suara serak khas bangun tidur itu dikenali Sakura.

Sakura membeku.

Gadis itu dengan takut-takut melihat ke bawah, ke tubuhnya. Dan kini ia tahu alasan mengapa ia merasa kedinginan sejak tadi. Ia telanjang.

Sebuah tangan besar menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat. Dan selimut yang menutupi manusia yang sakura kira sebuah benda itu itu sedikit tersibak. Tanpa penerangan, Sakura membutuhkan waktu untuk mengenali wajah itu dan ia menahan napas setelah mengetahuinya.

Dia...

Pria itu...

Benda yang ternyata manusia itu..

Adalah..

GURU MATEMATIKANYA—KAKASHI-SENSEI!

Tangan besar itu menarik lengannya kuat, dan memaksanya untuk berbaring. Selimut yang tadi menutupi kakashi kini telah pergi entah kemana. Kakashi menindih tubuh kecil Sakura, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang juga tidak tertutupi sehelai benangpun.

Di bawah tubuh besar gurunya itu, ia dapat melihat wajah Kakashi yang diterangi temaram cahaya rembulan. Ia juga dapat melihat tubuh atletis pria itu dari dekat. Begitu memesona. Terlihat sempurna.

Kakashi menyeringai. Ia menahan pergelangan tangan sakura di sisi tubuh gadis itu. Sakura yang baru menyadari posisinya langsung memejamkan mata.

"Kukira kau sudah lelah tadi." Kakashi mengigiti buah dada gadis musim semi itu pelan. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menahan agar desahannya tidak keluar.

Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga gadis di bawahnya, menggigitinya, dan berbisik menggoda, "ayo kita mulai lagi untuk yang keenam kalinya, sayang."

*

"TIDAAAKK!"

Semua menoleh ke arah gadis berambut merah jambu dengan tatapan membunuh. Suara gebrakan meja terdengar samar di telinga Sakura yang masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya. Sakura mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya untuk mengetahui di mana ia berada saat ini.

Dan sungguh, ia ingin tenggelam saja sekarang.

Saat ini, ia sedang berada dalam perpustakaan sekolah. Dengan banyak orang yang menatapnya sebal. Dan penjaga perpustakaan yang memelototinya dengan mata merah.

uh, mengapa aku bisa tertidur saat sedang di perpustakaan? Memimpikan yang tidak-tidak pula.

Dan saat itulah ia merasakan tangan besar seseorang merangkul pundaknya dengan akrab. Ia mendongak dan menemukan surai perak di atasnya. Sakura menelan ludah.

"Maaf atas keributannya. Sakura tengah berada dalam pengawasan saya karena sedang melakukan remedial. Dia tertidur ketika mendengarkan penjelasan yang membosankan dari saya. Maaf ya semua. Maaf," setelah mengatakan itu, Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya dan membimbing Sakura keluar dari perpustakaan. Sakura yang belum memahami apa yang terjadi hanya mengikuti bimbingan Kakashi untuk keluar perpustakaan. Tahu-tahu, ia sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yang diketahuinya sebagai ruangan Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela napas. Sedangkan Sakura yang mulai sadar dengan apa yang terjadi membelalakan matanya. "Hei! Sejak kapan aku remedial matematika?!"

Sakura menepis tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Kakashi. Kakashi menyipit melihatnya. "Bukankah nilai ulangan matematika terakhirmu dapat enam?"

"Hah?"

"Saya mendatangimu ke perpus karena ingin menyuruhmu remedial. Di kelasmu, hanya kamu yang mendapat nilai di bawah rata-rata."

"APA?!"

"Siapkan kertas selembar, duduk di kursi itu. Saya akan mengambilkan soalnya."

Sakura menghela napas dan menuruti segala yang diperintahkan oleh guru matematikanya itu. Sakura sadar bahwa ia memang tak pandai dalam mata pelajaran matematika. Namun ia tak menyangka bahwa hanya ia yang diremedial.

Kakashi mendatangi kursi yang diduduki Sakura dan menyerahkan kertas berisi soal-soal. Kemudian duduk pada bangku di depan meja yang menghadap Sakura. Berpangku tangan dan melihat Sakura yang yang sedang fokus dengan soalnya.

Memperhatikan gadis pink itu yang menggembungkan pipinya ketika salah menjawab, mengerucutkan bibirnya kala mengisi soal yang sulit, dan menggaruk tengkuknya karena kebingungan. Ah, entah mengapa, semua gerak-gerik gadis itu tampak menggemaskan di mata pria itu. Tetapi kemudian Kakashi menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat. Seolah berusaha mengenyahkan sesuatu tiba-tiba bercokol di kepalnya.

Dan tiba-tiba, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria itu tetap di matanya. Memicingkan mata, curiga. "Apa lihat-lihat?" Sakura menggebungkan pipi, membuat Kakashi ingin sekali mencubit pipi tembamnya.

"Seharusnya Saya yang bertanya begitu. Bukankah kau seharusnya mengerjakan soal? Kenapa malah menatapku begitu? Jangan bilang kalau kau suka padaku."

"Dan kau harus tahu bahwa hal itu tak kan pernah terjadi." Sakura mendengus, kembali menatap soalnya. Walau sebenarnya ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali. Bagaimana ia bisa fokus jika makhluk yang muncul dalam mimpi nistanya beberapa menit lalu kini sedang duduk tepat berada di depan hidungnya?

Sakura mempercepat lajunya dalam mengerjakan soal, agar bisa cepat-cepat pergi dari ruangan gurunya itu. Berduaan saja dengan kakashi dalam ruangan tertutup seperti ini membuat dirinya kembali teringat dengan semua hal yang ia mimpikan dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Dan jika sudah begitu, ia ingin mati saja sekarang.

"Sudah!" Sakura meloncat dari duduknya—saking semangatnya—dan menyodorkan kertas itu ke depan hidung kakashi. "Sekarang aku boleh pergi, kan?"

Kakashi sibuk memandangi kertas jawaban Sakura sementara gadis itu berjalan menjauh untuk menggapai pintu. Sebelum sempat Sakura memegang gagang pintu, Kakashi bersuara, "Tunggu!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya sebelum berbalik menghadap gurunya kembali dan membalas dengan ketus, "Apa?"

Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan berdeham-deham untuk melancarkan tenggorokannya. Sakura yang tak sabaran kembali berkata, "Jika tak ada yang ingin kau katakan aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Tidak, jangan!" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya sementara Kakashi menggigit bibir. "Maksudku, tunggu. Jangan pergi dulu."

Sakura menghela napas. Sementara kakashi menarik napas panjang-panjang dan membuangnya cepat. Tampak berat untuk mengatakannya.

"Saya hanya ingin bilang, apa sepulang sekolah kau ada waktu?"

Sakura berjengit, sedangkan kakashi ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok begitu menyadari kalimat bodoh yang dilontarkannya. "Ma-maksudku, jika kau ada waktu, tolong kau pergi ke perpustakaan, karena ada satu dua hal yang ingin saya bicarakan."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk kecil tanda mengerti dan memegang dagunya untuk berpikir. "Sepertinya bisa. Tapi aku tidak berjanji." Gadis itu memicingkan mata menatap gurunya. "Memangnya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Kakashi kembali mengusap-usap tengkuknya, tampak gugup. "Pokoknya datang saja ke perpustakaan sepulang sekolah, saya akan jelaskan semuanya. Sebaiknya, sekarang kau kembali ke kelas. Lima menit lagi masuk."

Sakura kembali memutar mata bosan. "Sedari tadi memang inginnya begitu." Kemudian melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan kakashi sendirian di sana.

Kakashi bersandar pada bangkunya sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan. Menghela napas gusar sambil berpikir.

Apakah mengatakan segalanya pada Sakura adalah keputusan yang tepat?

 **tbc**


	6. chapter 6

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi dan guru sejarah, Jiraiya-sensei sedang berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang di tempati sakura.

Sakura bergeming di bangkunya sedangkan teman sekelasnya yang lain sedang membereskan peralatan tulis dan kemudian meninggalkan kelas untuk pulang. Ino yang melihat tingkah aneh Sakura segera bertanya, "Kenapa tidak beres-beres? Kau tidak ingin pulang?"

Sakura mendengus keras. "Memang aku belum akan pulang."

"Kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau tidak langsung pulang."

Sakura mulai memasukan alat tulisnya asal ke dalam tas dan menyampirkannya di bahu. "Kakashi-sensei menyuruhku untuk mendatanginya sepulang sekolah di perpustakaan. Pasti untuk membahas nilai ulanganku yang jelek. Tadi saja aku sehabis remedial di ruangannya." Sakura menghela napas mengingat peristiwa itu saat istirahat tadi.

"Setidaknya, kau remedial di pelajaran kakashi-sensei. Kan lumayan, bisa sekalian cuci mata." Ino tersenyum-senyum sendiri sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, "Eh eh, aku temani kau ke perpustakaan ya. Biar kita bisa pulang bareng."

Sakura yang mendengarnya berdecak. "Bilang saja kau ingin ikut karena ada kakashi-sensei."

"Memang. Hehehe." Ino menyengir lebar, sedangkan sakura kembali memutar bola matanya. Sepertinya, hari ini ia sering sekali memutar bola mata.

"Tapi tenang saja. aku hanya akan memandanginya dari jauh, kok. Jadi kau tak kan terganggu dengan urusanmu."

"Terserah kau saja lah."

Sesampainya di perpustakaan mereka berpisah. Sakura berjalan untuk mencari kakashi, sedangkan ino berjalan untuk mencari posisi yang strategis untuk memandangi kakashi tanpa ketahuan.

Sakura menemukan kakashi sedang membaca buku di sebuah meja bundar besar berkaki pendek di bagian belakang perpustakaan. Sakura duduk di hadapannya dan bertopang dagu. Kakashi yang merasakan kedatangan seseorang kemudian mendongak. Menutup buku yang dibacanya ketika menemukan Sakura-lah yang duduk di sana.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sakura masih bertopang dagu kala kakashi menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya kikuk.

Kakashi menelan ludah. "Ini mungkin terdengar aneh bagimu. Tapi ini benar-benar terjadi padaku." Kakashi menghela napas. Namun sakura masih tidak mengerti. Tetapi gadis itu tetap diam dan membiarkan kakashi tetap melanjutkan.

"Saya pernah menanyakannya pada Sarutobi-sensei mengenai hal ini. Dan dia mengatakan bahwa terkadang, mimpi berusaha untuk memberitahukan kita mengenai sesuatu." Kakashi berhenti untuk melihat ekspresi gadis di hadapannya.

Dahi sakura berkerut. Tadi dia bilang apa? _Mimpi?_ Ia ingat pelajaran Sarutobi-sensei mengenai mimpi. Tapi, apa ini? Kakashi-sensei mengajaknya bicara empat mata mengenai mimpi? Orang yang selalu ada di mimpinya setiap malam kini datang ke hadapannya dan berbicara tentang mimpi? Sakura mulai khawatir. _Ada yang tidak beres._

"Tapi saya masih tidak mengerti. Apa yang berusaha disampaikan mimpiku? Saya terus berpikir namun tak pernah mendapat jawaban." Kakashi menarik napas. Sakura mulai berkeringat dingin.

Tadi dia bilang, _mimpiku?_ Apa yang dia mimpikan? Dan kenapa kakashi menceritakan hal ini—mengenai mimpinya—kepada sakura? Apa kakashi tahu bahwa sakura memimpikan gurunya itu berkali-kali? Jantungnya mulai berdebar cepat.

"Jadi, Saya akan berterus terang padamu sekarang." Kakashi menjeda. Sakura tanpa sadar menahan napas. Hening yang melingkupi membuat sakura sulit bernapas.

"Saya memimpikan kamu." Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya, dan sakura ingin tenggelam sekarang juga.

"Bukan hanya sekali, sebenarnya. Kau muncul dalam mimpiku berkali-kali, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu."

 _Tuhan, tolong tarik aku ke dasar bumi sekarang juga_

"Kau muncul dalam semua mimpi yang bertemakan hal yang sama, kau tak perlu tahu tentang apa itu, yang jelas aneh sekali."

 _Ya ampun, apa yang dia impikan?!_

"Yang pertama di dalam kelas, yang kedua di belakang sekolah—dekat gudang, dan yang ketiga ... uh ... di kamar sepertinya."

Sakura mematung. Apa hanya Sakura yang berpikir bahwa lokasi di mimpi Kakashi dan di mimpinya sama? Jangan-jangan, apa yang mereka mimpikan memang ... sama?!

"Saya tak tahu apakah kau mengerti atau tidak, tapi saya ingin meminta pendapatmu." Kakashi mengacak-acak rambutnya sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Jadi menurutmu, apa maksud dari semua itu? Maksudku, semua mimpiku itu?"

Sakura membisu. Kakashi menelan ludahnya. Ia dengan sabar menunggu sakura bersuara, namun ia tetap diam. Akhirnya ia tersenyum mafhum dan berkata, "Saya sudah menduga kalau kau akan bereaksi seperti ini."

Kakashi menghembuskan napasnya. "Saya tahu kalau ini terdengar gila dan semacamnya. Jadi, maafkan saya karena telah membuatmu mendengar hal yang tidak jelas ini." Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya, menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Saya berharap kau tak menjauhiku setelah mendengar hal aneh ini." Kakashi menggaruk pelipisnya dan mulai melangkah menjauhi sakura dan meja yang tadi ia tempati.

Sakura masih bergeming. Jelas ia sadar bahwa ia dan gurunya itu saling memimpikan masing-masing dalam tidur. Dan ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka memimpikan hal yang sama.

Tapi ... bagaimana bisa?

Mengapa sakura dan ... gurunya yang mengalami hal ini?

Apa maksud dari mimpi yang mereka alami?

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia menengok dan menemukan kakashi yang belum berjalan cukup jauh dari mejanya. Kakashi telah mengakui bahwa ia bermimpi tentangnya. Apakah sakura juga harus memberitahukan gurunya itu kalau ia memimpikan hal yang sama?

Bagaimana ia bisa mengakui hal itu di depan gurunya bahwa ia juga memimpikan yang aneh-aneh seperti yang tadi Kakashi bilang?

Ia kembali menengok dan menemukan Kakashi yang berjalan semakin menjauh. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, dirinya bangkit dari duduk dan berlari mengejar Kakashi. Mulutnya juga ikut berkhianat, karena tanpa ia suruh tiba-tiba berteriak, "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Membuat Ibu-ibu tua yang sedang bertugas menjaga perpustakaan memelototinya dengan kejam. Tetapi Sakura tak lagi peduli.

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya dan membalik badan. Ia membelalak tak percaya. Sedikit terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa Sakura rela berlari mengejarnya dan berteriak memanggil namanya meskipun mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan dan mendapat pelototan dari penjaganya.

Sakura berhenti tepat di depan Kakashi dan menunduk untuk mengatur napasnya. Kakashi tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" Kakashi bertanya dan Sakura menatapnya langsung ke mata.

"Aku ingin bicara." Sakura menelan ludah gugup dan Kakashi tak kalah gugup menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Sebenarnya ... a-aku ... juga memimpikanmu."

"Hah?"

"Sebenarnya, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, kau selalu ada di mimipiku. Yang pertama aku memimpikanmu sedang di dalam kelas, yang kedua sedang ada di belakang sekolah di dekat gudang, dan yang ketiga ... di kamar, kurasa."

Kakashi melongo. Sakura dengan gugup menggigit bibirnya. Dan hening membuat suasana di antara mereka jadi aneh.

Kakashi berdeham untuk mengurai kecanggungan ini. "Jadi ... kau juga memimpikan _itu_?" Kakashi menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri ketika meresakan pipinya memanas.

Kakashi dapat melihat semburat merah juga mulai menjalar di pipi gadis bersurai merah jambu itu dengan jelas. Dan Sakura masih menggigit-gigit bibirnya gugup. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau maksud dengan 'itu', tetapi mungkin jawabannya iya."

Hening kembali melingkupi mereka. Sakura menunduk, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sedangkan Kakashi masih memalingkan wajah, merasa malu dengan rasa panas yang tadi merambat di pipinya.

"Jadi menurutmu ... mengapa itu bisa terjadi? Maksudku, kita yang memimpikan hal yang sama?" Sakura bertanya. Masih menunduk, namun tetap melirik ke wajah Kakashi, ingin tahu ekspresi yang sedang gurunya itu perlihatkan.

Kakashi memegang dagunya, berpikir. Hanya basa-basi sebenarnya. Karena sebenarnya, inilah yang selalu ia pikirkan, "Karena sudah jodoh, mungkin."

Sakura melotot kepada pria di hadapannya dan Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin. Saya bilang kan 'mungkin'."

"Kalau ternyata memang jodoh bagaimana? Kau kan guruku. Dan aku muridmu." Sakura bertanya dengan datar.

"Bagus dong. Kalau benar jodoh, kita kan jadi bisa mempraktekan apa yang ada di dalam mimpi."

"Dasar _pervert_!"

"Biarpun _pervert,_ kau tetap suka, kan?"

Sakura mendelik, "Siapa bilang?"

"Saya." Kakashi terkekeh melihat Sakura yang cemberut. "Eh, betewe, sekarang malam minggu, kan? Nonton yuk."

"Ah?"

"Malam ini ada film bagus. Iruka yang bilang begitu. Nanti saya jemput jam tujuh."

"Eh?"

"Sekarang kamu langsung pulang, kan?" Kakashi menggenggam tangan Sakura tiba-tiba, membuat gadis itu menahan napas. "Saya antar kamu pulang, ya." Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura yang masih terbengong-bengong. Ia menurut saja ajakan Kakashi yang mau mengantarnya pulang. Tetapi, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. _Kaya ada yang ketinggalan,_ batin Sakura.

Mereka pun meninggalkan perpustakaan, tanpa menyadari ada seorang gadis berambut _ponytail_ pirang yang ternganga-nganga mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kau meninggalkanku, dan pulang bersama guru yang kusuka. Kau jahat sekali, _forehead._ " Ino bergumam, meratapi nasibnya yang harus pulang sendiri setelah melihat _drama sinetron_ seperti yang mamahnya selalu tonton di TV-TV itu.]

 **Tamat**

maafkan atas updatenya yang lama sekali. hehe. kutahu ini gaje, dan kutak tahu apakah ada yang menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini. lol. maaf lahir batin atas segala kesalahan yg diperbuat dlm fic ini karena saya masih newbie ._.

btw, aku mau nanya. cara bales review itu bagaimana?.-.


End file.
